Priceless
by Bellanova Skies
Summary: “It wasn’t anything lustful, just simple curiosity. And Kaname and Zero were more than willing to discover each others pleasures for the very first time.” Beware of fluffy lemons! ZxK


_Warning: _This fic deals with graphic Yaoi, in other words male/male relationships. Don't like? Don't read. It's for your own good.

_Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight and its characters belong to the beautiful mind of Matsuri Hino. Not me, sadly.

_A/N: _So here's a little heads up for this certain fic. It could be read as a stand-alone piece, but this is actually a fragment of a much longer story that I have been working on. No, I haven't posted any of it yet actually. You can just call this little piece a '_Teaser_', if you get what I mean. Depending one how this one turns out, then I'll perhaps post the entire story.

_Song: _Hmm… for this specific chapter I had to listen to a whole bunch of songs until I found the perfect one: _The Reason _by Hoobastank. It's a bit old… but it fit's the situation between Kaname and Zero perfectly. _*Melts at the fluffy-ness.* _And _Uninvited_ by Alanis Morissette also poked my muse for a while.

~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~

P R I C E L E S S

By: LeVampireChevalier

The penthouse apartment wasn't as big as he hoped it would have been. But it was still too large to fit only one single person. He knew the pureblood had a liking for big, flashy things, but the place was just ridiculous. It did have a nice view though. The thousands of lights coming from the skyline basked the balcony in a dim glow. Yet the building was high enough to not be blocked from the thousands of stars that shinned overhead.

It wasn't that he didn't like it there in the city; it was just that the atmosphere was so different from the one at the academy. The homely-ness was missing, and that bothered him. It was times like these when he could say that he actually missed cooking in the Chairman's kitchen. And even Yuuki's somewhat annoying rambling about insignificant matters. Missed how life was only a few days ago.

"Zero?" The hunter pulled away from the railing and turned towards the glass doors where Kaname stood with all his arrogant beauty. "Would you like something to snack on? It's quite cold out. Perhaps some tea?"

Zero had to blink a few times in order to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming. Kuran had just offered him something to eat… made from _his _own hands. It was shocking to just think about the pureblood engaging in any sort of physical labor, much less any house work. "Um… hot chocolate?" He said uncertainly; not really in the mood for tea. Kaname nodded and disappeared through the doors again, heading into his kitchen.

It was a trendy place. Very metro and modern. Stainless steel utilities, black granite counter tops, parquet floors; the whole nine yards. And Kaname disliked it for that reason. He wasn't into the whole modern look; Victorian fit him much better. Plenty of dark colored drapery, candles every here and there, velvet cushions and that type of décor made him happy. This apartment was just too bright; even in the middle of the night.

Kaname reached for one of the cabinets, taking out a glass container and sprinkling the dark powder over the milk he was already heating up. Zero stood leaning against the farthest wall, staring in shock as the pureblood went about in the kitchen, which he found it quite amusing. The brunette served the two small mugs and placed them on the table, gesturing the hunter to take a seat across from him.

"Thanks." Zero said stubbornly.

"Of course." Kaname replied softly as he took a sip of his drink. The hot chocolate was bliss in the cold night and he enjoyed every bit of it. Shutting his eyes, he wallowed in the warm waves that washed through him with every intake he took. Lilac eyes stared at the pureblood. It was chocolate for crying out loud! Kaname didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. Acting as if it were the most pleasing thing in the world. "Something the matter, Zero?"

The hunter blinked, caught completely off guard. "Huh?"

"You keep staring at me that way. It's quite cute, though. Almost as if you had a crush on me." Kaname said with a coy smile.

Zero opened his mouth to tell the stupid vampire off, and then shut it. That was odd. He had never hesitated when it came to insulting the pureblood before, and yet, now he did. The hunter looked away, more annoyed at himself than at the man before him. "Idiot," was the only thing he could mutter.

"Your drink is getting cold." Nodding reluctantly, Zero took a sip.

The following moments were spent in silence; the thoughts of why they were there sinking in. There was still no word from Yuuki and they were both worried sick about it. Kaname had decided in moving to the city for there was a higher possibility that the kidnappers would be in crowded places, but that still didn't change the fact that they had no leads whatsoever. "Kuran?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll find her in time?"

Kaname placed the cup down and stared at the hunter, his pretty features twisting into a frown. "Of course we will, Zero." All Zero wanted to do at the moment was yell at him. He hated when the pureblood was always so sure of the outcome of things. Of course there was no way to know if they could get Yuuki back. He only wanted for the brunette to stop lying and face reality for once. "Stop being such a pessimist." Kaname added when he read the hunter's eyes.

"You act as if you don't care." Zero muttered as he looked away. The pureblood didn't answer, he simply rose to his feet and placed his cup in the sink before disappearing into the bedroom.

_Stupid hunter. _Of course he cared! It was his sister who had been kidnapped for crying out loud; how wasn't he going to care? Kaname released a frustrated sigh and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Things were really taking a toll on him.

"Hey, mind if I use this bathroom?" Kaname directed his sights towards the door where Zero stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's wrong with the guest bathroom?"

"Kuran, the distance from here to the academy is nearer."

"It's only a few halls down." Zero glared at him and began to turn away without further word. "You can use it. It won't bother me." The taller male corrected quickly but with a seemingly disinterested attitude. He wasn't being cruel; he just needed his own space. Kaname had become addicted to the hunter's presence and that was something he needed to squash before it got out of hand. The last thing he needed was to get excited over a gorgeous, ex-human vampire hunter showering in his bathroom... Sweet temptation…

Zero looked at the brunette for a few more moments before nodding. Without a word, he disappeared into Kaname's private bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind him, which intrigued the pureblood all the more. Kiryuu was just begging to get raped. He shook his head, stunned with himself; _why the hell would he think something like that?_

The sound of running water helped calm the pureblood as he fell back on the bed, breathing steadily and organizing his next plan of action. Although that didn't last long. Kaname's fingers twitched when he hard a slick noise come from the shower. It was almost hurried and erratic, but slow nonetheless. Sitting up, he knotted his eyebrows. _What was that? _But then, his keen hearing picked up something that told him clearly what it was. Zero was panting.

Kaname was bewildered beyond explanation. Shutting his eyes, he couldn't deny the barely visible blush that caressed his fair cheeks. He couldn't help but think over what had turned Zero on in order to get him to do such a thing, or who in any case. Once again, his unspoken question was answered. His name escaped from the hunter's lips when he heard the slick noise pick up speed. Oh, that was wonderful. Kiryuu was _masturbating _and it was because of _him_.

Zero stopped his actions when he could have sworn he had heard Kaname moan, it must have had been his imagination. Showering quickly, he stepped out and slipped into a pair of comfortable pajamas. He had completely lost his sense in there, knowing he shouldn't have had done such a thing. He would have died of embarrassment if Kaname had found him in such a sate… Zero stopped for a moment. What did he care about what the pureblood thought of him? So what if they had come to terms and were bordering in an acquaintanceship? It shouldn't matter.

Walking into the bedroom, the hunter spotted Kaname resting comfortably on his side on the massive bed, surrounded by dozens of pillows with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful and comfy to cuddle with… and there he went again. Zero cursed in his mind. He was starting to feel like a lovesick puppy.

Burgundy irises peaked through heavy eyelids and Kaname immediately greeted the hunter with a smile. There was a shocker. "Uh… thanks for letting me use your bed- uh, shower." Zero's cheeks flushed and he hurried for the door, not wanting to face the other vampire.

"Leaving so soon, Zero? Why not join me for a while?" Kaname said softly while extending his hand, his eyes begging the hunter to stay with him.

Zero stammered a bit and bit his lower lip. "I-I was meaning to ask you about earlier today." The pureblood cocked his head to the side. "Did you mean what you said? About me picking anything I wanted?" He was clearly changing the subject.

"Of course I did." Kaname replied softly as he propped himself up on his elbows to better look at the hunter. "I didn't think you would have brought that up. Was there something you wanted?"

The silver-haired prefect stood by the foot of the bed, hugging himself in an attempt to shield himself from the sudden cold. "But… why would you offer to buy me anything?"

"Why not? Is it wrong for me to dote upon you?"

Zero's heartbeat faltered for a second. There was something about the look in those burgundy eyes that made his heart flutter. "Whatever, forget it." The hunter turned for the door but stopped dead in his tracks. "What if there was something I _might _have liked?"

Kaname's smile darkened a bit when he saw the gleam in those lilac eyes. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I don't think you'd be able to afford it, though."

The pureblood nearly laughed at that. "Really? Is it that expensive?"

"No, not really. Just priceless." Nothing else needed to be said. The emotions shinning through those lilac eyes was everything he needed. Zero snorted at this and shook his head with an incredulous laugh. "I feel like a girl. I don't even know why I feel like this." The words came out quite husky for the current mood.

"Feel like what?" Kaname asked as his eyes ran down the expanse of Zero's body, resting on the obvious lump in the hunter's pants. "Hm… curiosity, perhaps?" Kaname said as he spread his legs, giving Zero a healthy view of the bulge in his own thin pants. The hunter swallowed as he stood by the ledge of the bed, still unsure about what was going to happen. With a chuckle, Kaname crawled towards Zero and kneeled on the border of the insanely soft mattress. "What's the matter, Zero? Cat got your tongue?" The pureblood leaned up and pressed a kiss to Zero's ear before whispering into it, "…Or is it I?"

Lilac eyes widened when Kaname slipped his hands underneath Zero's satin shirt and slid them up his chest, then down his back in a single, heated stroke. The hunter reacted automatically, thrusting his hips forward and grinding them against Kaname's chest with a soft moan. The taller male grinned at this; it was just the reaction he wanted. He could feel Zero's erection through they're clothes.

The hunter could only gasp when Kaname grabbed him and flung him onto the bed. "Hey! Knock it off, Kuran!" Zero immediately sat up and found the pureblood sitting by his side, but facing the opposite direction. Where he faced the foot of the bed, Kaname faced the headboard. He nearly winced when the dorm head's fingertips lightly traced his cheek, taking in the smooth feel of Zero's milky smooth skin. "Kaname?"

"You can relax. You seem like you're about to attack me."

"I will if you…"

"If I what?"

Zero was at a loss of words. His hands ran through the silky, dark locks and continued their path down Kaname's neck. It was something he had been dying to do for ages. He always wanted to know if the prince's hair was truly as soft as it looked, and it was. Gulping harshly, Zero began to undo the buttons on the pureblood's dark shirt, slowly exposing the warm skin underneath it. Leaning in, Kaname pressed a kiss to the hunter's neck, inhaling the fresh scent.

Their actions weren't exactly sexual… well, yes, they were, but not in the _'nothing but sex'_ sort of way. Zero found it incredibly sexy, how Kaname was so willing to explore their sexualities. His curiosity for him was extremely appealing, and it fascinated him how the pureblood was so tender and somewhat _innocent _when it came down to it. Kaname was like a child, curiously picking at something unknown and giving it its undivided attention. It was kind of funny though, how Kaname's thoughts were on the same page regarding Zero's hesitant touches.

The pureblood found it fascinating, how well he could blend with Zero. Even if they were two completely different worlds, vampire and hunter, pureblood and former-human. Everything about Kiryuu fascinated him. His crystalline eyes, his shock of silver hair, that dark and defiant attitude…

Zero caught up with the moment and scoffed. "You're so infuriating."

"Not as much as you are intoxicating…" Kaname spoke the words softly as his hand came up to tuck a few loose strands of Zero's silver hair away. Lilac eyes held his burgundy ones, the moment sending intense shivers down both their spines.

_He_ was the intoxicating one? Well, Kaname wasn't one to talk. Just one single touch, one single look and it was enough to send Zero on a frenzy. That silky smooth voice that made his innards melt… that sensuous way the pureblood expressed himself with every time he directed himself at Zero. _That _was intoxicating.

The both of them had come a long way in those past few weeks. Spiteful words were exchanged for adoring whispers; hateful glares for sultry glances. Zero had become the center of Kaname's world, where every thought and desire was eclipsed by the silver-haired beauty. The pureblood had become, in one single and blunt word, addicted. Addicted to the feel of Zero's skin underneath his fingers; addicted to the fire in those deep eyes. Kaname would happily drown in a sea of lilac; loose himself in the universe of those gentle hands. Kiryuu Zero had become his everything; his existence, the very air he breathed.

The hunter smiled as he ran his hands across Kaname's chest, feeling his nipples harden at the feathery contact. They had grown accustomed to this type of mingling, but never had they wandered so far as to actually explore each other. Zero felt his hands twitch when Kaname's touches became a bit demanding. It didn't bother him at all, but he knew the pureblood too well. He knew that Kaname would want to be the one to lead, it was in his nature after all, but he wasn't about to roll over and let the older vampire have his way; so he made his move.

Kaname was a bit surprised when Zero pushed him to lay on the soft bed, but he obliged happily. Leaning in, he pressed soft kisses across the top of the aristocrat's chest, enjoying the delectable skin and nearly tasting the blood that flowed beneath it. The hunter hovered over the pureblood, panting softly and looking into his eyes for approval. Kaname only smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips fully onto Zero's for the first time.

Those soft lilac eyes snapped open in sheer shock but quickly became clouded over. Kaname's lips were tender and soft, brushing gently against his with an incredible skill. Zero stumbled awkwardly before he caught the rhythm and went along with it, drowning in his first, slow and lazy kiss. Sliding his hand behind Zero's neck, Kaname angled him for better access, gently guiding the inexperienced hunter through.

Zero pushed Kaname back down on the bed when he finally took the lead. Using his thumb, he delicately rubbed the pureblood's chin; Kaname automatically opened his mouth to give the hunter full access. As deep and passionate as the kiss was, it was still shy and timid.

Kaname felt uneasy about surrendering to the ex-human and lowering his defenses, he just wasn't used to it. But he knew that he was safe in Zero's arms. The hunter would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. The prince needed an escape from his reality, something that would make him forget… and Zero was just what he needed.

The hunter swiftly removed Kaname's pants, freeing his erection and swallowing hard. For some reason he expected the pureblood to be _smaller_, but he should have know better. Purebloods had to be well proportioned, and the brunette was well equipped to carry on the bloodline.

Kaname panted softly as he fumbled to remove Zero's pants but it was a difficult task in his position, so the hunter removed them as well. Settling between the taller male's legs, Zero's fingertips lightly caressed Kaname's shaft, watching intently as it twitched under his touch. Without hesitation, the pureblood shifted on the bed, lying upside-down and hugging one of the large pillows, bending his knees to make the hunter's life easier.

"K-Kaname? Are y-you sure…?"

Shushing him, Kaname leaned up and twisted his head in order to place a full kiss on his lips. Zero opened his mouth and forcefully slipped his tongue into Kaname's mouth, both their tongues battling for supremacy… and obviously, Kaname won. So it was only fair for him to allow Zero a moment of glory. Pulling away from the hot, wet kiss, the hunter nodded and placed his hands on the pureblood's hips.

The brunette nearly choked on his own saliva when Zero penetrated him. It was only his first time, he knew that, but Kaname at least hoped he knew the basics of preparation at least… and apparently, he didn't. The hunter started to thrust hard and fast into the pureblood, blood trickling down Kaname's thighs. "Z-Zero…wait!" But he wouldn't listen. Kuran was tempted to tackle the hunter to the bed and take _him _instead, but no. Zero had to be the one to do this.

His hand reached back to slow Zero's pace and grabbed the hunter's hip firmly. It was then that he reacted and gave an embarrassed nod. "S-sorry." Kaname gave him a reassuring smile before moving the hunter's hips himself, showing him how to make a steady rhythm. When the pureblood felt stretched enough to take Zero's large member completely, he released him, and allowed him to have his way. And he did.

It didn't take long until Zero was pounding into Kaname mercilessly, the tight heat swallowing him whole. For some reason, the hunter was more preoccupied with his speed, making sure he hit Kaname fast rather than hard. The pureblood marveled at how wonderful it felt, at how wonderful it sounded; the constant slap of flesh against flesh. And Zero was breathless by the beautiful, constant sounds Kaname made. The hunter watched as his member kept disappearing into Kaname time after time, taking him in and squeezing him blissfully.

Kaname gasped when Zero pushed him completely against the bed but didn't protest, he simply moaned out his lover's name. He might have been new at this but he was a quick learner. Warm lips showered the pureblood's back with loving kisses, soft hands tracing the contours of the body beneath him. A heavy warmth replaced the cool kisses when Zero sprawled over Kaname's back, placing his head on the brunette's shoulder. His pace slowed for a moment, and was pleased with only shifting and slowly rotating his hips. "Ne, Kaname?" He whispered against his ear.

Either it was the hot breath against his earlobe, of Zero's smooth, husky voice that made Kaname squirm and gasp. Angling his head, he turned his eyes to the hunter, silently questioning what the matter was. At the moment, he was too lost to even form coherent thoughts.

"Is this… alright? I-I mean… what we're doing." The older vampire knotted his eyebrows in confusion, but the expression faded instantaneously when Zero hit that bundle of nerves that was buried deep within him. Kaname nearly screamed, throwing his head back and panting like a parched dog. Without thinking, he slammed his lips onto the hunter's, rocking his hips back in order to take him deeper. The pureblood's stiffness was still pinched between him and the mattress and he could already feel the stickiness against his skin. He was dangerously near the edge and to his dismay, Zero pulled away.

Kaname protested with a strangled moan and it was replied by frantic panting and choked mewls. "Z-Zero!" The pureblood slapped his hand away, slightly offended that the hunter would prefer touching himself rather than finishing with Kaname. "What… are you… doing?" He panted.

Zero's member slapped the brunette's smooth cheeks loudly, making the older male blush. He felt it snake in between his two cheeks, teasing and poking at the pink ring but never tearing through.

"I'm sorry… I'm about to…" Zero was given no chance to finish the thought when Kaname slammed him back into the mattress. The prince mounted him, taking the hunter's length in his hand and guiding it to his entrance before setting his pace. "Oh… God!" From that moment on, that specific pose was Zero's favorite. He loved being able to see every single inch of Kaname's glorious body as he rammed himself deeper and deeper with his member, crying out from the pure bliss of it.

Kuran's forehead was beaded with sweat; his eyes shooting open when he felt something in him tick, making his arousal twitch as well. Not good. Zero noticed the increase in Kaname's moans and gasps, and the fact that he was chanting the hunter's name like a sacred mantra. "Ah! I'm…!" Kaname bit his tongue before he said it. He might've had bared his all to Zero, but he refused to say such a humiliating thing. Kiryuu, however, wanted it said.

"Say it… K-Kaname…" The brunette shook his head before throwing it back to release another animalistic growl. "For me… p-please…" Well, he said please. And the fury of those lilac irises was at full power, obligating the pureblood to succumb to his wishes. _Oh to hell with it! _It wasn't like anyone was going to hear him anyway…

The pureblood's back arched painfully when Zero began to toy with his length, gently stroking and fondling it. "Ngh… I'm c-_coming_!" There. It was said and done; and he did. Zero had managed to somehow wriggle down on the bed until his lips were near Kaname's length and swallowed it whole just when the pureblood reached his point, milking him to the very end and savoring the sweet-salty fluids.

Dark shivers shook Kaname's body; tremor after tremor of blind delight ran through him, attacking every nerve ending and melting every fiber in him. He stood there, panting and whimpering, still high in the raw waves of pleasure… until something accidentally poked him. Apparently, while trashing in his white-hot euphoria, Zero had slipped out of him and was still undone. Speaking of which. Kaname turned to the hunter and smiled weakly, his limbs too heavy to even move them. Crimson bordered the lilac irises, fangs fully extended. "Are you alright?"

Kaname nodded as he slid his hands across the hunter's chest smoothly. "You're not done yet…" Zero looked away with a bright blush painted on his pale cheeks. Sheesh. He just had to say it out loud, did he? The pureblood slid on to the bed with much difficulty and crawled down to kneel between Zero's legs. Time to return the favor.

It was then that Zero understood just why Kaname was so loud when it came down to it. It was so damn wonderful! The vampire's tongue slid across the surface of the strained flesh with practiced ease, the tip of it stroking the weeping head. His hands softly threaded through Kaname's hair, gently tugging on it when the sea of pleasure became too much. He couldn't help but watch his own shaft get swallowed so expertly by the beautiful pureblood, ringing out every delighted sound in him.

He loved to hear his name escaping from the hunter's lips. Each vocalization threaded with passion and wonder for the dark angel at his feet. Kaname took him in completely, moaning softly and sending the vibrations straight to Zero's gut. Only a few more seconds and he reached his climax, Kaname repeating the actions the hunter had done for him…

****

It was a damn good thing the a/c unit was functional; neither of them had any strength left to get up from the bed and clean themselves up. Sweat, saliva and other bodily fluids clung to their cooling bodies, still running high from their pleasurable exertion. Kaname lay sprawled on the bed, his upper body encased by the dozens of unbelievably soft pillows and an exhausted hunter curled by his side. His hand was subconsciously combing the silver hair in a loving gesture, his burgundy eyes starring aimlessly at the swags that hung from the posts of his bed.

Zero shifted in his sleep and snapped the pureblood's attention back towards the peaceful hunter. "Um… hey," was the only thing he managed to say in his groggy state.

"Morning, Zero. Or… good afternoon, better said." Kaname teased while nuzzling his face in the hunter's hair.

"What time is it?"

"Ten past two, I believe. That's quite a nap you took."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have a pureblood that never seems to be satisfied, even after seven rounds nonstop." He scowled at the brunette but then chuckled and curled closer. "But I'm not complaining."

"You better not be. If not, then I will be forced to kick you out on the street."

"You'd just pick me right back up, you idiot."

"That I would do. Oh, and you never told me what it was you wanted." Kaname rolled on to his side to face Zero, his hand coming up to lightly entwine with his. "No matter the price… I'll get it for you."

"There's really no understanding you, is there? And here I thought you were this sharp, witty, intelligent, pureblooded vampire leader." Zero scoffed, squeezing his hand slightly.

"I am exhausted, my lower body is aching and all I want to do it sleep. Just tell me, Zero. And tonight we'll go into the city and I'll get it for you. How much?"

"Depends… how much do you think you're worth?" Kaname opened his mouth to speak before the words truly sank in. Oh. Burgundy eyes gleamed tenderly when he gently caressed Zero's cheek.

"Silly hunter."

"Hopeless pureblood."

"That I am."

"I still want to go out tonight. Heard there's this nice restaurant in the city square." Kaname almost rolled his eyes and sighed. Leave to Zero to think about food in such a moment.

"Alright then. We'll go out then." The hunter reached out and kissed the vampire deeply, savoring the exquisite taste that could only be Kaname. The pureblood's hands rested on Zero's hips, softly massaging them and pressing him closer, their hips grinding roughly against each other.

"You know what?" Zero suddenly interrupted between pants. "Make that tomorrow."

Kaname gave his most seductive grin, nearly melting the hunter's innards. "Tomorrow it is."


End file.
